Doctor Who Adventures/The Invasion of Noramir - Part 1
Its rather short, but I hope you enjoy. Plot “Where are we?” Alice asked, as she opened the TARDIS doors. “Noramir,” the Doctor explained, “One of the many lands on the planet Mazedureck. We are in the city of Nartomis. He lives King Uthandal, king of Noramir!” Alfie, Alice and Shalek gazed at the city in front of them. It was a desert planet, and the houses were made of yellow stone. Many people and aliens walked around. “We have arrived!” Handles said. “Yes we have!” the Doctor laughed. “We have arrived!” Handles continued. “Why does he keep repeating that?” Alfie asked. “We have arrived!” Handles said once again. “I’ll go and fix him!” the Doctor replied, “You can look around, but don’t get lost. Oh, and here is some cash!” He handed then all a credit card, “They all have two thousand credits!” The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS, as Alfie and Alice ran off, leaving Shalek looking at some alien fruit. “What’s this black thing?” he asked a woman. “It’s a Raxacoricofallapatorian’s eye!” the woman answered. Shalek dropped it, “My god!” he shouted. Meanwhile, Alice and Alfie were looking at some souvenirs. “This necklace is cute, isn’t it?” Alice said, as she turned to Alfie. He was gone, “Alfie? Where are you? This isn’t funny!” “He was taken!” a bald man said, “I saw it! I see everything!” he turned around and revealed two more eyes on the back of his head, “You must hurry! It were spies of the king! He will probably think you are spies of the Tetrins! They went that way!” he pointed at another street. “Thanks!” Alice said, and she ran into the street, when suddenly, she got grabbed by two men in black clothes. “Now my money!” the four-eyed man said, as one of the man in black clothes gave him a hundred credits, “Hey!” the bald man shouted, “I want more!” “Shut up or I’ll cut your head off!” the man in black clothes ordered, as he got a knife out of his pockets. Meanwhile, the Doctor left his TARDIS. He had repaired Handles. “Now where are Alfie, Alice and Shalek?” he said to himself, looking around. He didn’t see them, however, “Luckily, I put little signals in their credit cards.” He pointed his sonic screwdriver in the air, and started ''‘buzzing’ ''around, “Why is it taking so long?” he continued, still talking to himself, and Handles, of course. “Sorry master,” Handles suddenly interrupted, “I have picked up the signal and am tracing them too! I have got them! Their position will be displayed on the TARDIS’s monitor.” The Doctor ran back inside and looked on the monitor, “Oh no!” he said, “Shalek is just at the market, but Alfie and Alice…” With that, he ran back outside, still carrying Handles. Meanwhile, Shalek was still looking around. “Shalek!” he suddenly heard, “Shalek!” It was the Doctor, who came running in. “What is it, Doctor?” Shalek asked. “Alfie and Alice, or Alfice, for short,” the Doctor answered, “Anyway, they are in trouble!” “Where are they?” Shalek asked, looking around. “The king’s palace!” the Doctor replied, with a nervous look on his face. He then grabbed Shalek’s hand, and pulled him through the market, towards a giant palace at the edge of the city, which was at the sea. Meanwhile, Alfie and Alice were being held prison in the palace. They were guarded by five men in black ropes, when suddenly, a tall man with long blond hair walked into the room. He had bright blue eyes, and was wearing clothes that you wouldn’t expect of a royal person. “I am Uthandal, king of Noramir,” he said, “And you two… Who are you?” “I’m Alfie!” Alfie replied, “And this is Alice!” “Those clothes your wearing…” the king said, “And those names… You are not from here! Where do you come from?” “From over the sea!” Alice told him, thinking she was being smart. But she wasn’t. “Over the sea is Yandalas,” the king said furious, “Which is ruled by the Tetrins! They are spies! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!!” One of the men in the black robes walked towards Alice and Alfie. He held a big axe in his hand. “Stop!” someone suddenly shouted. It was the Doctor. Behind him were Shalek and some guards in black robes. The Doctor was holding his psychic paper. “Doctor!” the king shouted, “Your back!” “Indeed!” the Doctor said back, “And they are my companions!” “Let them free!” King Uthandal ordered to his soldiers and guards, “Sorry Doctor. I thought they were spies of the Tetrins! They have invaded Yandalas, and I think their next target is us!” “What are the Tetrins?” Shalek asked. “The Tetrins are very good fighters,” the Doctor explained, “They also have the ability to predict the future, but it is a bit shaky! Their reflexes are amazing!” “No need to complement them!” the king commented, “They are our enemies, remember?” “So what do we do?” Alfie asked, “Everything we say, they might see!” “We wait!” the Doctor replied. Suddenly, the two big doors at the other end of the room opened. Five black-cloaked soldiers pulled in the dead body of a Tetrin. “He killed four people!” one of the soldiers told the king, “They seem to be hiding in the city!” “So they are invading…” the king muttered to himself. He frowned, “Get the army ready! Its war!” “What do we do?” Alice asked the Doctor. “You shall help me!” King Uthandal said before the Doctor could answer. “So we’re going to fight?” Shalek smiled, as he got his sword off his belt. “I’m not letting the two children fight!” the Doctor said angrily. “They won’t,” the king replied, “They will help injured soldiers. And so will you, Doctor!” “Good luck!” Alfie said to Shalek, before he walked along with the other soldiers, who all had swords too. The soldiers and Shalek walked into the harbour. There were loads of abandoned ships with barrels on them. “Inspect the barrels!” a commander ordered. A soldier walked onto one of the ships. He opened a barrel. Inside was a Tetrin. He chopped of the soldiers head with his blade. “Tetrins!” the commander shouted, “Attack!” All the barrels suddenly opened. Tetrins jumped out and started attacking. “Someone has to head back to the castle!” a soldier shouted. “Why?” the commander asked. “Because some of those barrels were brought into the palace earlier!” the soldier explained. “I’ll go!” Shalek added, as he started running back. “What’s in those barrels?” a guard in the palace asked, pointing at some barrels in the corner. “No idea,” King Uthandal replied, “Open them at once!” “Wait!” Shalek shouted, “There are Tetrins in there!” “Affirmative!” Handles interrupted, “Scanners report Tetrins inside!” Suddenly, the barrels opened, and Tetrins jumped out. Shalek and the guards attacked at once, while the Doctor was getting the king, Alfie and Alice away. The guards and Shalek were winning against the Tetrins, as they were with more, but two guards got killed, and some others injured. “Now for the last one!” Shalek said, as he raised his sword above the last Tetrin in the palace. However, the Tetrin didn’t want to end like this. He picked up a blade, and used it to attack Shalek’s arm. Although Shalek jumped away, his arm was it, and he had a giant cut. “AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!” the Tetrin screamed, as he felt a guard’s razor sharp sword cutting in his back. The Tetrin collapsed to the ground. “Shalek!” the Doctor shouted worried, as he, Alfie and Alice ran towards their friend, “It’s going to be alright!” the Doctor whispered, as he sat down next to Shalek. “Alarm!” the commander who was in the harbour suddenly said, as he ran into the palace, “They’re with too many!” Suddenly, a blade was thrown into his back. The commander screamed, as he fell on the ground. “Close the doors!” the king ordered, as he ran out of the room. The Doctor, Alfie and Alice lifted Shalek up, and started carrying him out of the room. They entered another room, and the Doctor closed and locked the wooden door. He could just see the main doors of the palace being rammed open by the Tetrins. “Doctor!” Alice said, “Shalek is seriously injured!” ''Crunch! '' The big blade of a Tetrin crunched against the small wooden door. “Get him out of here!” the Doctor ordered, as Alfie and Alice started pulling his body. ''Crack! '' The blade hit the door again. The Doctor was talking to Handles. “Handles, how many Tetrins are there in that room?” he asked. “34-36-41-45!” Handles replied, as the amount kept growing. ''Crunch! Crack! '' Part of the door fell out. The Tetrin that had hit the small wooden door with his blade looked inside. ''Crack! Crunch! '' He hit two times more to be able to put his head and arm in the gap. As he put his head through, he roared and groaned. He moved his hand toward the key. For a moment, it seemed to the Doctor that everything was going in slow-motion. Alfie and Alice were pulling Shalek onto a stairs, as the Tetrin slowly but surely moved his hand towards the key in the lock of the door. ''Here we go then, ''the Doctor thought, ''I’d never think I was going to use weapons, ''and he got a small knife out of his pocket…